Tokyo Ghoul: Imperfect World
by Jase Raven 13
Summary: Set during the events of the anime/manga(combo of both), follow Jase "Scorpion" Cramer as he adjusts his life as a Ghoul with friends like Kaneki, Touka, and the other Anteiku members. But it won't be easy with the likes of both the CCG, Aogiri Tree, and a new group known only as The Unholy Order. AU and I am taking oc, so head to my forum if interested.


**A/N: Welcome to a brand new Jase Raven 13 story on an anime that has truly caught my attention and one of my faves. Tokyo Ghoul! This story is somewhat AU of a combination of both the Manga and Anime. I also have an rp of the same name of this story and may take some oc if you want in.**

 **Tokyo Ghoul: Imperfect World**

 **Chapter 1: Tragic Beginning**

 **1** **st** **Ward, CCG Headquarters**

It started to rain hard when we came face to face with each other. Two people of the same coin, but on different "teams". Once we were friends' hell even human, but now we are forced to be enemies. Watching us walk towards each other was the Ghoul Investigators of the CCG and the Ghouls of Aogiri Tree, :re, or The Unholy Order. Both sides riddled with its own blind crusaders, but my crusade has real purpose. The CCG took from me what was once my best friend and brother to me, Ken Kaneki.

As we walked toward each other, I now see what they had done to my friend Kaneki. His hair was still mostly white from what Yamori did to him, but with some of his black hair coming back. He was also wearing a CCG white trench coat with suit, and a damn briefcase the doves liked to carry. Seeing him like this made me sick. But where are my manners! My name is Jason Cramer and as I stated earlier I'm no longer human. Haven't been for some time thanks to the Ghoul attack 1 year ago where my life as a human ended and my life as a Ghoul began. I'm currently wearing my black trench coat with some red, black shirt with a demon red skull on it, black jeans, black boots, and my Ghoul mask which was made like the Mortal Kombat character called Scorpion minus the hood. The nickname was the same however since my kagune was like scorpion stingers hence the name Scorpion. My hair is medium length black with my left eye bring green and my right eye is that of a Ghoul. I'm currently one of the 5 most powerful Ghouls of the Unholy Order with Death, Billy Haha, Seifer, and our leader Diablos. We are a group bent on destroying both the CCG Aogiri Tree, or at least that's what I was told about till recently. Hence why I came for Kaneki to help me stop all 3 groups with our other friends.

"Stop right there Ghoul. You and your friends are outnumbered. Surrender now and no further harm will come to you." Said my friend sternly.

"Kaneki don't you remember me? It's me Jase." I said as I took off my mask not caring of the CCG of seeing my face.

"I've never seen you until today Ghoul and my name is Haise. Haise Sasaki of the CCG." Said Haise somewhat annoyed. Lighting streaked all over the sky.

"Then they really did mess with your head. I don't want to do this to you Kaneki, but you leave me with no choice. I will take you from them by force and then help you recover your memories!" I yelled as a single tear came from my right eye.

From there I jumped high in the air to kick the briefcase out of Haise's hand so he couldn't use his quinque. I would force him to use his Ghoul powers. Just when I was going for a jab to his face he blocked the attack and kicked me in the ribs to which I rebound and activated my kagune. Bursting from my back came out this red and black material that took the form of three scorpion stingers. This was when the fight really started to heat up. Haise had to dodge left and right as my stingers struck at him with near perfect accuracy. Then finally one of my stingers smashed into him to send him crashing into a CCG van. As the smoke cleared Haise came waling out with his red kagune tails out. That was when Arima walked in front of us and seemed ready to fight me. But I was wrong. He pointed one of his quinques at Kaneki and shot at him. Before the yellow energy blast could hit him, it hit me instead sending me flying into the nearby shop. Blood was pouring out of me and as I slowly opened my eyes I saw Arima above me about to make the killing blow. Heh so this was it then. My crusade coming to end and me never fulfilling my promise. That was when my life flashed before my eyes.

 **1 year before current events, 20** **th** **Ward, Anteiku**

I remember the day my life as a human ended as clear as day. I was at a coffee shop called Anteiku where both my little brother Adam, my best friend Joey, and myself liked to go to. We moved here about a week ago from the US as it was our dream to make video games and Japan was one of the best places to go. Anyway I was drinking my first cup of coffee that the girl with medium length purple hair had brought me and was waiting for my "crew". From what I could tell was her name was Touka Kirishima that the guy with the eye patch called her. Found out his name was Ken Kaneki, but most of the Anteiku employees called him Kaneki. Today I noticed he was reading a book. No clue what the title of the book was. My Japanese was VERY rusty.

"Ugh where are those guys." I groaned. Today I was wearing a red shirt with black sleeves, fleur de lis necklace, jeans, and slip on black shoes. While I wait I decided to take out my book from my bag. I was reading _Congo_ which was one of my favorite books. That was when Kaneki sat next to me.

"Mind if I sit with you?" asked Kaneki.

"Go right ahead." I replied as I looked outside to see if Adam and Joey were nearby.

"Looking for your friends? I've noticed you and them coming in here several times the past 2 weeks. Just moved here?"

"Yeah we just moved here last week. This was just one of the best places near our apartment plus the coffee is great too." I said smiling as I decided to put my book away knowing Kaneki want to have a conversation.

"Oh where are you from?"

"The US, but exact location is Slidell, Louisiana. We moved here because the video game industry is strong here. My brother does the artwork, best friend does the programming, and I deal with the creative detail." I said kinda excited to be chatting about my dream.

"Wow that sounds like fun. Is that why you were reading?"

"What? Oh this is just for fun. I like to read hehe." I said with a chuckle.

"So do I! I just enjoy getting lost in the pages of a story." Said Kaneki with a smile. That was when both Adam and Joey came in. Adam is relatively short with emo cut black hair, Jack Skelington pants, Bring Me The Horizon shirt, and Nightmare Before Christmas shoes. Joey was the tall, skinny one with glasses and short brown hair wearing jeans, regular tennis shoes, and a World of Warcraft shirt.

"Hey bro sorry we were late." Said Joey as he sat down placing his laptop bag on the table.

"Yeah I just had to get this when I saw it!" said Adam very excited as he pulled out his bag a figure of a very detailed Jack Skelington toy.

"Such a child sometimes I swear." I said with a sigh.

"Whose your friend?" asked Adam giving Kaneki a weird look at his eyepatch.

"One stop staring at him like that you twit. Two his name is Kaneki. Three stop buying so much stuff. You STILL need a job. Sorry about that Kaneki." I said to both Adam at first and then apologized to Kaneki.

"It's alright. See you around I guess?" he asked.

"Most definitely. Maybe I will get you to check out my writings too?"

"I would be glad to."

"Hey idiot get back to work." Called Touka as she took my payment for my coffee.

"Yyyes Touka!" cried a surprised Kaneki. From there we all left to head to our jobs and Adam went for job search. It was the last few hours we would see each other, and my last time as a human.

 **22** **nd** **Ward**

It was a little bit past 10 PM when me and Joey got out of work which is a tech store if you were wondering. We were waiting for Adam to meet us at the park that was in-between the 22nd Ward and 20th Ward, but Adam was late once more. He came running towards us all sweaty from running. Only thing I cared about was if he got a job finally and didn't spend money again.

"What took you so long?" I asked Adam.

"Got a job!" yelled Adam as he jumped in the air.

"Great to hear that. Now can we go eat?" asked Joey.

"About time dude. Alright let's head home." I said messing up Adam's hair which he gave me an evil look. As we were walking home we took a shortcut through an alley that we found the other day. We were laughing about how Adam got a job and some of the customers he will be getting when we heard a strange laugh behind us and then a more evil laughter that was just a little ahead of us.

"Who is it?" laughed Adam trying to be smart.

"Quiet dumbass. Look whoever you are we don't have any money on us. Just leave us alone." I called out. The insane laughter happened once more. With that we walked a little faster when all of a sudden we heard a thud behind us. I turn around to see Joey's side ripped apart and his blood seeping out of him. I went to try to help my best friend, but was knocked into the wall and saw Adam be attacked also. It was then I felt something sharp stab into multiple times hearing both the insane laughter and the evil laughter. That was when I blacked out.

"Enough Billy, we don't want them dead now. They are meant to be our recruits." Said a sinister voice.

"Hehehehehe it was just so much FUN. You know seeing the blood come out of them and their screams were music to my ears." Cackled the insane one.

"I will bring them to the hospital. Dr. Kanou will do the job for us as promised." Said a serious voice.

"Excellent, our time is coming. The world of man is coming to an end, and soon Ghouls will rule in its place." Said the evil voice.

Hours later I woke up to a wave of terrible amount of pain all throughout my body. My screams of pain had alerted the nurses to see what was wrong, but it didn't matter. Not long after the pain I blacked out once again. I had strange dreams. I saw the bodies of both Joey and Adam back in the alley and then I saw someone over them eating them. I ran towards the Ghoul that was feeding on my friends, but when I got there the Ghoul disappeared. I then looked at my hands to see flesh and blood while looking in the mirror I see that the Ghoul was me!

It was then I awoke from my dream and ran to the nearby sink to splash some cold water on my face. When I looked up it was then I fell to my knees to what I just saw. My right eye was that of a Ghoul! But how?! Then I felt a HUGE wave of hunger for flesh. I had to get out of here and fast. I saw my torn up clothes near the hamper, quickly put it on, and ran out of there. That was when I smelled something delicious! I ran as fast as I could to the source to find a homeless man in the alley sleeping. Without any form of worry or care I jumped on top of him and began to eat him alive.

About 2 minutes later I finally snapped out of my crazed hunger to see what I had done. Disgusted with what I had done I began vomiting bits of flesh and blood while crying. I was a freak, no something far worse. I was a Ghoul, no better than a parasite. While I was beating myself up for what I had done I looked up to see Kaneki, Touka, and an older man wearing a coat and hat. I couldn't look at them.

"It's okay Jason. You are among friends." Said Kaneki kneeling next to me while trying to console me.

"I'm a monster." I said in a quivering voice.

"Looks like another one Yoshimura." Said Touka to the older man who I guessed was Yoshimura.

"Yes it would seem that way. Your name is Jason right? Come with us. You will be safe and I will explain everything as best as I can. My name is Yoshimura." Said Yoshimura extending his hand to me. I took it and then realized he had Ghoul eyes.

"Yyyou are Ghouls aren't you?"

"Yes sorry about that." Said Kaneki sheepishly.

"Come now, your new life has only just begun. Touka have Mr. Yomo to clean this up." Said Yoshimura as we all made our way to Anteiku. So many questions flooded my mind. Why and how did this happen? Where is Adam and Joey? Who attacked us and why? But what Mr. Yoshimura said was true, my new life has only just begun. Goodbye to my human life, and hello to Ghoul life.

 **A/N: And so it begins. Jason has now become a Ghoul and we got to see a glimpse at his future. But what did happen to both Adam and Joey? Why did this happen? Come back later for a new killer chapter. Had fun with this and I hope you did also. Reviews are always welcomed. Next time on Tokyo Ghoul: Imperfect World, Chapter 2: Ghoul Days. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


End file.
